callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sins of the Father/Transcript
Cutscene A picture with the "Four Horsemen" is shown. Al-Asad is "X"ed out. SSgt. Griggs: Well, we got that bastard. Captain Price: Still, he's not the one responsible for killing your Marines. Sorry mate. Gaz: Imran Zakhaev huh? Man's a ghost. Intel says he's gone underground. Captain Price: Well I got a plan to find him. SSgt. Griggs: I'm listening. Imran Zakhaev's son, Victor Zakhaev's, profile is shown. SSgt. Griggs: Daddy's boy. Captain Price: Zakhaev's son. Commander of the Ultranationalist forces in the field. Rotten apple doesn't fall far from the tree... the loyalist Kamarov has got a location on the kid. SSgt. Griggs: And the little punk'll know how to find Zakhaev. Gaz: The sins of our fathers... SSgt. Griggs: Ain't it a bitch? Southern Russia The joint team of S.A.S., Marines, and Loyalists move up to the vehicle checkpoint. Sgt. Kamarov: This is the best way in. The vehicle checkpoint is directly ahead. Captain Price: Not bad, Kamarov. This'll do nicely. Vulture One-Six, we're in position. Vulture One-Six: Bravo-Six, this is Vulture One-Six. Radio jammers are active, you're cleared to engage the guard station. Out. Captain Price: Soap, get on that dumpster and prepare to take out the guards on my mark. The rest of you follow me. Soap positions himself on the dumpster with his R700 Sniper Rifle. Captain Price and the rest of the team move up towards the guard station. Captain Price: Soap, take them out now. Soap kills the guards at the tower. Captain Price: Move move move! Go loud. The team eliminates the Ultranationalists and secure the checkpoint. SSgt. Griggs: Area secure. Captain Price: All right, let's get this place sorted out. Change into enemy uniforms and douse the fires. Kamarov, I need your men on the ground if the drivers start asking questions. Just keep them busy until we locate Zakhaev's son. We don't have much time, so get to it. Two hours later... (Soap and SSgt. Griggs are positioned at the guard tower) SSgt. Griggs: Man, you look like a clown in that outfit. Good thing you're up here, 'cuz you look nothin' like a Russian. Vulture One-Six: Bravo-Six, this is Vulture One-Six, we're tracking an enemy convoy headed your way. I count six vehicles in the convoy, over. Capain Price: Roger that. Nobody fires a shot until I give the order. A convoy of three trucks, two BMPs, and a jeep arrive and stop at the checkpoint. Gaz sees Victor Zakhaev in the jeep. Gaz: Wanker... Sir, I have a visual on the target in the third vehicle, I'm walking by it right now. Captain Price: Copy that. All teams standby. The target is in the jeep in front of the BMP. We need to take him alive, so watch your fire. Standby. Standby... Smoke 'em. The team ambushes the enemy convoy. Gaz: We got company sir... enemy reinforcements to the south... Zakhaev's son drives the jeep into the tower. SSgt. Griggs: He's gonna hit the tower! Hang on! Oh shit! (if the player hits all targets without missing when he attacked the guard station earlier in the mission - "Oh, fuck!") The tower falls. Soap lies shell-shocked from the fall. He sees Zakhaev's son getting out of the jeep and running into the junkyard. Captain Price: The target's is making a run for it! Soap! Take Griggs and chase him down. We'll handle the enemy reinforcements and catch up. Go go! Soap and Griggs pursuit Zakhaev's son. Vulture One-Six: Bravo Team, this is Vulture One-Six I'm tracking the target. Damn this guy moves fast. Ok he's leaving the junkyard to the northwest. Get his ass, move move! A dog runs out of the building towards Soap and Griggs at the junkyard. They kill it. Ssgt. Griggs: Down boy. They come to an outskirt. Vulture One-Six: Ok, the target is moving... north... he's headed towards the outskirts of the city. Be advised, this area is crawling with hostile forces, over. Soap and Griggs engage enemy forces in the city. SSgt. Griggs: Soap. Friendlies six o'clock. Vulture One-Six: Check your fire check your fire. We gotta take this guy alive. The target is moving again. There's a side alley to the left that might let you cut him off. Captain Price: Soap! Griggs! Gaz! Go after him! We'll stay here and keep these bastards off your back. SSgt. Griggs: Roger that! Soap! Go through the alley on the left! Soap, Griggs, and Gaz continue on pursuit through the alley. Vulture One-Six: Multiple hostiles on the other side of that iron fence. They encounter enemy foot-mobiles. Soap goes up a stairway. Vulture One-Six: Hostiles on the second floor to your right. Soap takes them out. Vulture One-Six: Yeah, you got 'em. I got movement on the rooftops. SSgt. Griggs: Movement of rooftops, copy! They eliminate troops on the rooftop. Vulture One-Six: Nice one. If the player takes a while... Vulture One-Six: You better hurry, the target is getting away. They continues their chase on Zakhaev's son. Vulture One-Six: One guy behind the overturned dumpster. SSgt. Griggs: Enemy by the dumpster, copy! Vulture One-Six: Enemies comin' your way - alley on your left side. Two tangos - watch for the green car around the corner. You're gonna lose him! Go go! They take out enemy foot-mobiles. Vulture One-Six: Yeah, all clear. Hostiles moving across the parking lot towards the five-story building. Gaz: Vulture One-Six, we're taking heavy fire from a fortified position on the fifth floor! Vulture One-Six: Roger that, first one's free, standby. Vulture One-Six fires it miniguns, taking out machine guns positioned in the building. Vulture One-Six: Ok, all targets neutralized. You're good to go. Bravo Team, do you have a visual on the target, over? Gaz: Affirmative, target spotted entering the five-story building. They enter the building and starts climbing the stairs, encountering foot-mobiles along the way. Vulture One-Six: Target is on the move in the northeast part of the building, second floor. Zakhaev's son is seen above the player. Vulture One-Six: Target on your left one floor above. There's a staircase in the north corner. The team goes up the stairs and encounters a machine gun pit. Vulture One-Six: Target has moved deeper into the building. Hold on, I got these guys. Vulture One-Six sprays its minigun, taking out the pit. Vulture One-Six: Ok, all targets neutralized, you're good to go. I have movement on the roof, standby. Yeah, positive ID. Target is on the roof. He's all yours. The team surrounds Zakhaev's son on the rooftop. Gaz: Drop the bloody gun! (Now) Drop it! SSgt. Griggs: I can put one in his leg sir! Captain Price: No! We can't risk it! Hold your fire! Soap, take his weapon and restrain him! Gaz: Drop it! Soap goes to restrain him. Zakhaev's son points his gun up his chin. Victor Zakhaev: '''Вы всё равно все скоро сдохнете... (You'll die soon anyway...) '''Gaz: No! Zakhaev's son pulls the trigger, killing himself. SSgt. Griggs: Sheeit... kid's got some issues... Captain Price: Baseplate this is Bravo-Six. Zakhaev's son is dead. We're comin' home. Gaz: Bloody hell, his son was our only lead, sir! Captain Price: Forget it. I know the man... he won't let this go unanswered. Let's go. Category:Transcripts Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare